Always and Forever
by Number1GHfan
Summary: here is a short little something that I wrote for the storyline or lack there of that GH has goin on for our Liason at the moment
1. Can’t get her out of my Mind

here is a short little something that I wrote for the storyline (or lack there of) that GH has goin on for our Liason at the moment….I'm not exactly sure whether or not to continue this or to just leave it as is, so please let me know what you think.

Hope you enjoy =D

Please leave me some feedback!

I unfortunately don't own these characters or GH

* * *

__

**Always and Forever**

**_(Jason's POV)_**

**Chapter 1**

_**Can't get her out of my Mind**_

Riding my bike just isn't the same anymore without Elizabeth. The wind doesn't give me that same rush that I felt when I was with her. Going up the cliff road without her just isn't the same. I still feel exactly the same as I did before leaving the Penthouse.

Numb. That's how I feel. Nothing matters anymore, only she matters. But I can't ever be with her again. It wouldn't be safe. And I would do anything to make sure that her and our sons were safe, even if it did meant having to live with this lost feeling.

A piece of me is missing without her. Life didn't exist without her. She is my everything!

Shit. I need to pull over before I crash my bike.

I didn't even realize where I stopped my bike until I got off and looked straight ahead. A tear rolled down my cheek. It was our spot. Vista Point.

All of a sudden memories of him and Elizabeth rushed through his mind.

Their rides together, their time in her studio, the first time he kissed her, the night that they first made love, when she saw our son for the first time, the first time they said "I love you" to each other, their secret meetings last winter, her saying "yes" to marrying me, how excited she had been about going to Italy, all of their moments together.

It was too much to handle, my knees gave out and I was bent down on the ground crying about what I was never going to have. I was never going to be able to wake up next to her every morning, I was never going to be able to see my sons grow up first hand. I will miss it all. My family. I will never be able to be with my family.

Stupid Danger. Why did there always have to be danger. Damit. I'm still crying.

I shouted out loud, "Come on Morgan get it together, you are feared by most people. Stop crying and pull yourself together! Why the fuck can't I stop crying, why does it have to hurt so much? Why the fuck does there have to be danger?"

"I don't know, I was just asking the same questions." Her voice, it was her voice. She was here. His Elizabeth. Her voice was full of sadness and he looked up to see her eyes full sorrow and pain. He hated that it was because of him. Clearly she had noticed that I was crying to because she ran to me. She came to the ground with me and hugged me. We were crying together.

"Oh Jason...I've missed you so much" She was trying to talk between sobs, and I could barely make out what she was saying. "I love you…..I love you! Why can't we just be together….stupid danger….stupid Sonny….stupid mob…."

I lifted her face so that he could look right at her. God she was beautiful.

"Shhh…I know, I miss you too. And I hate this, not being able to be with you kills me! I just love you so much! And all I find myself doing is thinking of 'what ifs' and 'if only'. My life is nothing without you. I don't think I can go on without having you in my life"

I kissed her, her lips still tasted as sweet as ever. It was a kiss full of love, passion, desire, and need. We reluctantly broke our kiss out of need to breath.

"Jason, all I want is to be with you and have a life with you! That is all I have ever wanted. I want to wake up in your arms every morning, I want to raise the boys with you, I want to be your wife, I want to have more children with you….Only with you" Her eyes were full of hope and joy…and love. There was no way that he could walk away from this again. Elizabeth has his heart and soul always and forever.


	2. All I Want

OK so I know it has been a while since I updated…I have writers block =(

Sorry for the wait, and I know this is a short chapter but hopefully the next chapter will be longer once I get back into the flow....

Hope u like this chapter....

Happy Reading! =D Please let me know what you think by leaving me feedback.

I unfortunately don't own these characters or GH

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_**All I Want**_

Wait, did they just….did she just say….does she really want to be with me after everything that I have done to her.

I've done nothing but hurt her and all she wants is to be with me…and be my wife. That's what I want too! I just want Elizabeth in my life.

I want…..my family.

I want to be able to see the boys grow up and for them to call me "Dad" or "Daddy." I want to be a part of their life, I don't want to sit on the sidelines anymore.

There is no way that I can go back to not having her, them in my life.

It had been nearly 2 minutes since Elizabeth's confession and neither one had said a word. The silence was not uncomfortable, in fact it was almost soothing.

I finally broke the silence.

"Elizabeth," oh how I love her so. There is no way in hell that I can possibly walk away again…at least not without her. "I love you. I love you. I love you!" I started peppering kisses on her face. I looked into her eyes. "I want nothing more then to be with you and our sons…."

Jason noticed that Elizabeth started to pull away and that she was now guarded. And he knew why. She thought he was now going to say that they can't be together. Well maybe a month ago he would have said that but not now not anymore. Jason Morgan was going to be selfish, he was not letting them go!

"Jason please don't!" what do you know he was right. "Don't tell me that it's too dangerous, don't tell me that it would be selfish! And so help me if you even mention anything about danger…" Oh how I love it when she gets all feisty.

I couldn't help but chuckle at how absolutely adorable she was, even when she was trying to threaten him.

But by the look on Elizabeth's face she found this anything but funny, but he just couldn't help himself.

"Jason Morgan! I are you laughing at me!!! I am completely serious! No more talk about danger or how we shouldn't be together!"

He smiled. "You are so beautiful. And I love it when you get all feisty on me." This made her blush and he couldn't help but grin.

"Don't think you can get me all flustered and off topic." Oh he couldn't fool her for a second.

"Wouldn't even think of it….Elizabeth may I please continue what I was saying before you interrupted me?"

"Oh." She blushed again, and simply nodded her head for him to continue.

"You are the love of my life! Without you a part of me is missing, I can't live without you any longer," he paused to collect his emotions. At the sight of a tear rolling down her cheek her wiped it away. "I want to be a father to our sons, I want to adopt Cameron because I have only ever thought of him as my son, I want to have more children with you. I want to wake up every morning to the sight of your beautiful face... Elizabeth don't you see that you and our boys are all that I want!"

"Elizabeth, I want us to be a family together more then anything in this world!"

Even if I wanted to say another word I wouldn't have been able to because next thing I knew Elizabeth was kissing me with her beautiful lips.

The kiss was urgent, yet full of love and passion. God, she was a wonderful kisser! How he missed the feel of her lips against his. He could get used to this.

Elizabeth was the one to break the kiss and I already missed the feel of her lips, but my arm was still around her waist and she showed no intention of pulling back.

"Jason." Her voice was thick with passion from their heated kiss. "Please tell me that this isn't just another dream I'm having. Tell me that you aren't going to back down again….tell me that we will be together no matter what….tell me that you are in this for the long run." My heart sank a little that she had to ask me if I was serious and that she has to make sure that he isn't going to back down again. I deserve her unsureness of how serious I am being though, I mean how many times had I walked away from her and our love. Well he had to make sure that she will never need to ask those questions again.

"Please." Her voice was pleaded for me.

"I could never walk away from you and our love again. I don't have it in me to do that again, it nearly broke my heart last time


	3. Staring at the Stars

I know its been forever since I updated but I got a lil bit of inspiration and figured I'd write a bit before it vanished lol. I can't even talk about the mess that GH has become. But I hope u guys enjoy and please review. Hopefully I'll be able to update again

**Chapter 3**

_Staring at the stars _

I can't believe this is happening.

The love of my life. My boys. My FAMILY. It was finally happening; we are finally going to be together.

Neither of them spoke they just stayed wrapped in each others arms looking up at the stars in blissful happiness.

For the first time ever I was finally going to get to have the only thing that I have ever wanted. I'm still in shock that an hour ago I thought I had lost her forever and could no longer go on. A moment changes everything. They truly were meant to be. In any situation they always did find each other no matter what.

Sometimes it scares me how much I love her. I think that's what's stopped me all these years; yea there was danger but that will never change. If I truly had to admit it to myself I was just scared that I wasn't good enough for her. Elizabeth deserves nothing but to be happy and get what ever she wants.

It seemed I wasn't the only one that lost track in thought. Elizabeth was staring at the stars. She was absolutely gorgeous, like she was glowing with happiness. It took my breath away. I just couldn't take my eyes off of her.

"Jason! Why are you staring at me?" She was blushing. Oh how I love it when she blushes. It only makes her look more ravishing. "Is there something on my face? Are you going to change your mind?" I could see the tears welling up in her eyes. It hurt that I had messed things up with her so much that she was still weary on trusting me. They definitely had to gain each others trust back. They have hurt each other so much in the past, but I have a lifetime to make it up to her.

Quickly reassuring her that I wasn't back out I captured her smooth lips in a quick kiss. "I'm staring at how absolutely beautiful you are." Her blush deepened and it only made me love her even more. "And my love I will NEVER walk away from you again. I don't think my heart can take losing you again because I was afraid."

"Awww Jason…I shouldn't have questioned whether…."

"Shhhhh…baby I understand. I've hurt you a lot in the past and you cant just flip a switch and forget all the hurt we've been threw throughout the years." I rubbed her back to try to sooth her.

"I know, we have a lifetime to make it up to each other. Right now I just want to enjoy being in your arms." She snuggled closer to me, putting her head in the nook of his neck.

They had both lost complete track of him. The sun was starting to come up, waking them both from their blissful thoughts.

"Hmmmm, this is the best feeling I've ever had. I hope it never ends." She reached up and kissed him.

"Elizabeth it'll only get better." He captured her lips again, needing to feel her lips against his. "I love you more then words can describe."

"Jason, I love you too."


End file.
